


Outgunned

by Jevil_Joss



Series: The Fall of the Lobotomy Corporation [4]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Daniel hands out equipment too the Employees.





	Outgunned

Justin opened the briefcase, pulling out a tattered red hood. “How is this armor?” he asked.

His sister, Destiny, peaked at it. “Dunno, but that tag says it has…” She checked again. “Point six resistance to everything that isn’t Pale.”

“Yes, but _how_?”

Daniel shrugged. She pulled out a second briefcase. “This is yours, Destiny.”

Destiny grinned as she pulled out the blue robe. “Hell yeah. Oh, shit, there’s a _katana_ in here!”

“Yup. You now get to be katana buddies with Dexter,” Daniel laughed.

“If you try to hug me, I will cut off your feet,” Dexter replied. Yumi blinked. She’d met Dexter while working in Ground Control--she’d been there when he was hired, actually. And he hadn’t been like that.

“Dexter, you’re not getting any new equipment,” Daniel said. “Considering that katana’s all we got for pale damage, and with all your speed, it just makes the most sense for you. Yuri--”

“Not happening.”

“Fair enough. Now, Evangeline.”

The sickly woman smiled, then coughed. “While the Horn is half-way decent, it is, however, weak to Black damage. So we’re giving you this.” She gave Evangeline another briefcase. Evangeline opened it, then pulled out a thick, white, fluffy suit.

“Rapturous Dream. Really good White and Black, but weak to Red. Since we’re not sending you against anything that deals Red, we thought it was a fair trade.

“I’m hating this, but seeing the necessity,” Evangeline replied. “This thing is so soft…”

Daniel checked her neatly ordered list. “Next is...Khabib.” She grinned, then gave him the briefcase. “Open it.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m gonna hate this?” Khabib asked, opening the briefcase. He stared for five full seconds before saying, “This crosses a line.” The suit he pulled out was the most frilly, and overwhelmingly girlish outfit Yumi had ever seen. She burst out laughing, and even Dexter cracked a smile.

“That thing has point four in Black Resistance, and no weaknesses besides Pale. Since you deal with the Magical Girl, you need it.” Daniel grinned.  

“The hair brooch she gave...I couldn’t say no to that without making her cry, and that would have just been awkward. But this...it comes with a fucking fairy wand, and a _goddamn tiara_!”

“The tiara isn’t part of the outfit, that was a joke on the manufacturer’s part,” Daniel laughed. “Um...the fairy wand is actually ridiculously good, and it makes me jealous.”

“Just...just move on…” Khabib put his face in his hands and set there mournfully.

“Next is...Maxwell. Er...are you sure you can see with that blindfold on?”

“I’m fine,” Maxwell replied.

“This is called Discord,” Daniel said, pushing over a briefcase. “And I have no idea what in the nine-and-three-quarter circles of Hell _this_ is.” She put a second briefcase on the table, but Yumi noticed it had a padlock on it. “I was told to give you it separately. It’s your new weapon. I don’t even know which Abnormality it’s from...the note just said ‘redacted’.”

“Worrying.” Maxwell pulled out a black outfit with an orange scale pattern.

“You’re making Justin jealous, and he got a scythe-gun,” Destiny said.

“Not jealous. Just curious.”

Maxwell grinned. She peeked inside the container. “Ah. Expected something like that.” She closed it, then relocked the padlock. “I’ll need a very, very big glove.”

“Um...sure?” Daniel frowned, but couldn’t find a reason to object. “Mei, you got yours early so you could work with Little Red.”

“As a side note, she does _not_ like being called that, and shot me when I did. Testament to this thing and it’s point four red resistance.”

“According to X, you could shrug off a tank with that thing.” Daniel looked back to her list. “Now...Rose.” She pulled out a briefcase, and a giant hammer. “Both of these are called Regret. Weak to White, but decent Red and Black resistance. Also, the hammer wouldn’t fit in any of our containers. It’s a decent weapon, despite only being Teth.”

“Fuck yeah!” Rose lifted the hammer.

“Now, Yumi…”

“Actually, um, I think I should keep Penitence, cause I don’t like the idea of being weak to something that will most likely come up constantly.”

“X said you needed more Black resistance. You’re working on something new, apparently.” She put a briefcase in front of Yumi. “Solemn Vow. Second best Black resistance, at point five. Weak to Red, but also pretty damn resistance to White. Also, here is the file on the new Abnormality you’re working on.”

Yumi picked up the note without even looking at the suit. “‘Any recorded events about <censored> will cause severe mental corruption to both speaker and listener. Therefore, any record about the appearance of <censored> will not be tolerated. Any and all voice and written records containing descriptions will have specific parts deleted. And all of the work pertaining to this must be given to Level 5 or above employees.’ Basic information...size: <redacted>. Shape: <redacted>. <censored> is a <censored> with several <censored> coming off its <censored>. Origin…” She trailed off. “Omitted.” She looked up. “What in the actual hell?”

Daniel looked at the note. “Umm...aren’t you only level four?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll call them up. Maybe its a mistake?”

“Dunno.” Yumi looked away to find Maxwell and Khabib staring at her. “What are you two looking at?”

“Censored?” Khabib asked.

“Redacted?” Maxwell chuckled. “Wow. You’re in for a treat. I’m kinda jealous.”

Yumi frowned as she stared at the page. “Hey, Dexter! Do you--” Dexter was gone. “Huh. Nevermind, then.”

Somehow, she just knew she was going to have problems.


End file.
